chaosorderfandomcom-20200214-history
Mewshuji
Mewshuji, whose first name is David, has been in the RP since about one to two months before the retcon on GameFAQs. History in the Naruto RP GameFAQs Mewshuji was known as "davidskywalker" when he first tried to join the RP in the summer of 2007. When his first OC randomly walked into an RP, wanting to join Konoha, he was told that he needed to make a profile first and then post. He made a profile, but held off on joining the RP until quite some time later, in December. He tried joining several non-canon RPs, his first notable posts being that of a Pokemon Trainer obsessed with Yoruichi and Wario interruptting a high-speed chase in the High School RP. He soon remembered what he was told, and put Shuji up for approval. He was one of the most active OC RPers for quite some time. Jill's Creation David felt that Shuji was in need of a girlfriend. When it became apparent that Hinata ICly only wanted to be close friends with him, he made up "Jill", a girl who supposedly lived with him as a foster sister. Jill RPed Reijobiki, who didn't get much "screen"time due to interacting with Sakura, who was being RPed by someone who wasn't quite so active. Akemi eventually gave up his role as Hinata due to peer pressure from Kool. David, seeing it as a chance to get Hinata to be with Shuji, gladly accepted the role of Hinata. He was promptly turned down, so he used Jill to take the post. As no one even knew of the connection Mewshuji made up between himself and "Jill", they saw no problem. Retcon After the retcon, David used the chance to fully set up ShuHina. However, he soon changed his mind, setting his character's sights on a new woman- Anko, whom he recently became a fanboy of. This caused him to be the butt of many jokes, and also resulted in him losing a lot of respect. He seemed to gain some respect back by introducing Gabbly Chat to the Naruto RPers, which let them interact wihtout clogging up topics. However, people started questioning why he and Jill never seemed to be on at once. This is when he made up the fact they were siblings. When Hinata, and even Reijobiki, started displaying attraction towards Shujitori, "Jill" raised a lot of eyebrows. So, David made up the idea that they were only foster siblings, so there was nothing inheritly wrong occuring. Move to Chaos Order David gladly embraced the new site, having been one of the users banned in the RPer Massacre and it was the site where he made up his online moniker he uses to this day: Mewshuji. It was also here that he soon fell in love with the RPer Maya. When he finally admitted his feelings for her and vice versa, the two discussed how they felt for each other, and due to certain cicumstances, they decided it would be best to just be friends. Introduction of New RPers Mewshuji notably introduced several RPers to the RP over the spring and summer of 2008- Kyle (whom he had a "lesbian" relationship with as Jill), Ankooru (who he is currently best friends with), and several new RPers from GameFAQs who made all of one or two posts before never being heard from again. "Death" of Jill Koolwhipp found the way David portrayed Jill amazingly alluring, and tried to foster a relationship with her. David had to bat off his advances once or twice. He eventuslly felt that it was too tiring to keep pretending to be Jill, and thought to slowly "ween" the users off of her by having her go off to college. He came close, but Koolwhipp, feeling suspicious, hijacked a user's account and asked Shuji some questions. Shuji revealed, trusting the user in question, that he was in fact Jill. Kool, feeling rage that he had never felt before, revealed to the entire RP that David was Jill, or rather that Jill wasn't real. Mewshuji was ostracized for a few days by everyone except those he was on good terms with. It was also around then that Kyle was revealed to be a man. TO BE CONTINUED Category:RPers Category:Male RPers Characters Canon Characters *Haku Hosokoori *Iruka Umino Filler Characters *Guren Oboro Original Characters *Shujitori Kuramitsu *Mei Kuramitsu *Fuku Nijushin *Ryoko Hakubi *Jetta Bleach RP Characters *Kukaku Shiba *Ganju Shiba *Bonnie *Neliel Tu Oderschvank *Pesche *Dondochakka Friendships He is best friends with the former user Ankooru. He is also friends with Kale, Zaku, Seijun, Mizuki, Nagato, Kin (whom he affectionately calls "Kinny" as he has a crush on her), Dae, Rei, Ryuumi, Yoruichi (whom he calls Ankoruichi), Omutsu, Sutebenu_san, Innocent-Love, and the former user Koolwhipp. He is also on good terms with Sho and Tifa. Ankooru They first became friends on a certain website, where she was RPing as Anko and he as Iruka. Over time they got to know each other, and became best friends. Mewshuji calls her his "bestie" as a term of endearment. He invited her to the Naruto RP. There she played Anko Mitarashi, Revy, and Kenzo, before quitting due to several circumstances. Kale While they don't talk often, David feels that Kale is a nice guy even though he jokes around a lot. Zaku David and Zaku are also on good terms. They occasionally play some games together over the internet or Wi-Fi. Kin As stated before, David has a crush on her. They also share a similar sense of humor and are more or less good buddies. Seijun One of the few people who was once a little mean to Shuji but later became his friend, Seijun and David get along great. It should also be noted their main OCs shared a small rivalry for a time. Innocent-Love David invited her to the site in order to RP as Hinata. They were friends beforehand, however, and they RPed from time to time. Koolwhipp The two have had a rocky relationship. Kool was always trying to take David "under his wing", but unsuccessfully due to David's suspicions about him. Kool disliked Shuji for some time after it was revealed Jill wasn't real, but he soon tried to be friends again. This time David was a bit more accepting. They are now on good terms, partly because Kool is Ankooru's boyfriend. Rivalries None to speak of, but often goes head to head with other users who aggrivate him, like Iroh, Regaro, and Ryuu, usually due to him not being able to detect the sarcasm in what they say. Fun Facts UNDER CONSTRUCTION Category:Male RPers Category:RPers